1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scattering type liquid crystal device.
A scattering type liquid crystal device has a liquid crystal layer which uses dynamic scattering mode liquid crystal (DSMLC), polymer droplet liquid crystal (PDLC) or polymer network liquid crystal (PNLC) to control scattering of light.
2. Related Background Art
A direct viewing type display apparatus using a device of the abovedescribed type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-98631 and projection type display apparatuses each using a device of the abovedescribed type have been respectively disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 50-99751 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,207.
The projection type display apparatus of this type has been arranged in such a manner that its projection optical system has a mask having apertures in order to shield scattered light from the liquid crystal device and to direct non-scattering light to the screen. However, there arises a problem in that a large quantity, which cannot be neglected, of scattered light passes through the apertures formed in the mask and it is made incident upon the screen, causing the quality of the image formed on the screen to be deteriorated.